A system is known, which comprises a radiator for releasing or radiating the heat from the cooling water for an internal combustion engine and a grill shutter for shutting off the flow of the air directed to the radiator, wherein the air is allowed to flow to the radiator by opening the grill shutter when the temperature of the cooling water exceeds a preset temperature (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).